


Winds

by Hoardinghordofpost



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoardinghordofpost/pseuds/Hoardinghordofpost
Summary: Scenes from life of Valbrendhür and Vatnir during their time in White that Wends. Pre-game.





	Winds

The elders had decided, that he should be carekeeper for the child of aurochs, but none of them volunteered to give Valbrendhür any advices on childcare. Hunter had to reach out to the most experienced mothers in the clan himself. The oldest of them were the most useful – instead of treating the godlike with paralyzing reverence, they confidently kept babe in theirs hands, almost unimpressed by it's features, while teaching men the necessary basics.

Mumbling, then short cry came from the bundle. Valbrendhür sighed. Child – he still didn't decide on the name – was often crying, almost as often as it was getting struck by fever or bellyache. But lack of crying was even more alarming – it could always mean, that once again infants temperature dropped for unexplained reason, making it cold and unmovable like a icicle, and glamfellen would have to spend another few hours on massaging it's skinny body, spreading ekkevit onto it's skin and warming it up in his arms. 

This time the small one only wanted to eat. Valbrendhür placed tiny head into his curled hand as he was told to and put the entrance of goatskin between grey, unprotected gums. Hunter could feel weird growths on child's skull under his fingers. He could only guess meaning of that. 

Unexpectedly small hand found it's way out from between layers of cloth. Little fingers grabbed Valbrendhür's thumb with strength impressive for their size. 

Hunter smiled. It was time to think about fitting name.

 

*************************

 

Valbrendhür watched Skynje from behind butchering table. The women, for which he had once decided to partake in March of Shattered Bones, now had problem with walking herself – from the look of it, she could be even with triplets. 

Man put his knife down, not even pretending to work. He gazed upon female form, as she was moving carefully between the tents.

-Papa! - Elf's head immanently snapped in direction of child's voice. Vatnir was running toward him with fish almost half of his size in small hands.

The boy stumbled and fell to his knees, curling up in fit of cough. Valbrendhür found himself in the middle of the distance between two of them, when the little godlike had got up by himself and started to remove snow from his clothes with swift, precise moves. 

The adult picked up the dropped fish by the tail.

-Is that your catch, Vatnir? Gods, whole clan will need at least three days to finish it.

Child's many eyes flared up with pride. On it's face came up grimace, which Valbrendhür knew to be a smile. Without thinking he took the boy into his arms for strong hug. 

 

*************************

 

-Ha! At last I'm not the one slouching!

Valbrendhür looked up at the young man above him. Vatnir's sense of humor became dry as bone almost the same day he stopped to gain height. Since then it had only got darker and more cruel.

-Instead of quipping you could lend me a hand. We'll loose the bear if we don't move.

Godlike clicked his tongue dismissively, but he reached out to the old hunter. On first sight Vatnir wasn't a good pick for such venture, but in reality he climbed with with ease and his talent in ax-wielding was almost unnatural considering the physical state of his body.

They checked their equipment and moved on.

-This slope looks similar to the one leading to the place where I had found you - Valbrendhür thought aloud.

-Yes, yes. The frozen clan. Should have taken theirs supplies instead, old man.

Hunter chuckled under his nose, then tapped soon-to-be-priest on the arm. Their catch was nearby.

 

*************************

 

Vatnir's hands danced above the heads of gathered glamfellen. His voice, deep even with all the phlegm collecting continually in his throat, has hypnotized the listeners even without chanters tricks. 

Valbrendhür smiled while sitting in his corner. The young priest was granted the vision from his usually silent divine father. The true Call of Winter. Through him, they all at last could be free from horrors of The Wheel. 

Their leader. Their savior.

His son.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for eventual mistakes.


End file.
